


Moving forward

by xxxambrollinsxxx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Sex, club, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxambrollinsxxx/pseuds/xxxambrollinsxxx
Summary: Seth and Dean have danced around each other trying to ignore their feelings for what it felt like a decade now. Today Seth decided to risk it all, by making the first move.





	1. First steps

Dean’s feet were heavy on the pavement, like rocks that wouldn't move. So were his legs. In fact his whole body seemed to not move fast enough for his liking as he crossed the street. All he could think about…was it. And nothing else. It had only been a taste, just a brief taste and that had filled him in a way he couldn't describe. In a matter of minutes, in purple haze and smoke, he'd been dissolved and changed into something that didn't feel like him, but yet it left him wanting more. Of him. Of them. And what could be.

**One hour earlier**

**Club Tropicana – Midnight**

Dean didn't know what he was doing here. He usually wasn’t the type of guy spending his rare free time in noisy overcrowded nightclubs, but here he was on a Saturday night seated in a booth with Renee at his side. Her lovely fingers were curled around the stem of a champagne flute while he put a bottle of beer to his head and took a long pull.

Renee.

It had been a while since they'd been together, took what the other needed. Talked, laughed, and then parted ways. Tonight she would help him forget about him. Tonight her lips and body would promise him something else. She'd tried unsuccessfully to lead him to the dance floor earlier. It wasn't something he did or liked, even in his younger years. Nothing would convince him to do it now. But he liked the feel of her body pressed into his side, her leg as it rested against his. She looked up at him, lips parted and called his name. The look in her eyes at the moment was as if she was searching for something. Something he couldn't, wouldn't, give. So instead, he bent his head, touching his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear and slid his hand up her thigh. She gasped as it inched higher and higher. They'd spent about an hour in this place. If he was honest, he was ready to go before they'd been seated.

He was about to suggest just that when above the din of music and the voice of the DJ, he heard an unmistakable laugh. His hand stilled on Renee's leg and he slowly opened his eyes looking for the source and found it. Amidst a group of some of his workmates he saw him; Seth.

Immediately his throat went dry and he licked his lips, swallowed hard. Seth stood tall, his hair falling down his shoulders and he wore a black suit that screamed to be peeled off slowly so that you could gaze at what was beneath.

Seth. He almost said his name aloud, while staring at him. He was bathed in the light of the rotating strobes above. Purple, then pink, then blue stroked his skin, creating a wraithlike image of him that was definitely going to be burned in his mind forever.

"Dean?" Beside him, Renee called his name and followed his gaze. Seth picked that moment to lock eyes with him, and he wondered if from that distance Seth could see the longing on his face. He felt embarrassed, ashamed for the heated flush that readily came over him at the sight of him. He was confused, puzzled by the magnetic pull that wouldn't allow him to look away. Seth nodded his head coolly, but instead of coming over, he continued on his way with their workmates.

He turned his attention to Renee again, plastering a smile on his face to mask the gamut of sensations that were running through him. It wasn't all sensory he thought, he felt something, not just physical, but an ache that had been building for a while. An ache to be with someone that saw him, knew him, like only Seth did. He shook it off, drank more of his beer and playfully ran his fingers along Renee's shoulder. Was he out of his mind? Although he carried on the pretense of conversation with her for the next hour, he knew exactly where Seth was at all times. He saw him from the corner of his eye, watched as Seth travelled to the second level of the club and saw him sit down with their workmates at a table. He saw beers being sipped, witnessed some girls coming over to talk. Seth excused himself for a moment and walked to the bar before heading back to his seat.

A few moments later their waiter approached, setting fresh drinks in front of them.

"Uh…we didn't order these," Renee said, looking at the glass of champagne and Dean's tumbler of whiskey. "I'm sorry, but they're compliments of a friend. He said you'd know who." The waiter handed him a napkin, and underneath it he felt the touch of a tiny sheet of paper. "Well, that was nice of Seth, wasn't it?" Renee said. "And he's got great taste. This is the good stuff." Dean nodded, pocketing the note, and when Renee excused herself a few moments later to go to the ladies' room, he took a look at it. _You'll think about it_. Four simple words. He wondered what they meant.

Dean ran his fingers over the paper while looking up and saw him just a few feet from him. Seth was on the dance floor with one of the girls from their table. The music was fast, an upbeat tempo and he moved in time with it. He seemed to be enjoying himself and till the end of the song he laughed, he grinned, and he focused only on the girl in front of him.

_You'll think about it._

Dean watched other hands on Seth body, other hands caress his back and his jaw tensed. The music slowed, and as a ballad played, Seth moved his arms around the girl's neck. As they spun round in the sea of couples surrounding them, Seth eyes met his. He'd been caught. At the curve of Seth cheek and his knowing gaze Dean realized he knew. He knew Dean'd been watching all along.

Renee still hadn't returned. She would probably be back any minute, but he couldn't stop himself. He got up, walked onto the dance floor and as smoke billowed around them from the fog machine above he walked towards them. Seth sensed him, almost instinctively, and he held his hand out to him. Without a word to his bewildered dance partner he took it and followed him away from the crowd. Hands curled around his he could feel his pulse. It wasn't racing, but it had sped up the minute he touched him. Dean took a deep breath, the dry feeling in his throat had returned. He found an empty VIP booth. Windowed walls showed the club below them, the lights and smoke surrounded them. The music pulsed through the walls, but they were alone.

"Dean, what are we doing up here?" Seth asked as he pulled him inside and faced him.

"Shouldn't I say thank you for the drink?" he asked, trying to inject some humor into the room. Suddenly it was charged with something thick. It was loud, louder than the music below. It crackled in his ears. "Hmph. That wasn't necessary. But you're welcome," Seth said, returning the smirk. He turned to leave. He was waiting for him to make a move. This was not what he'd had in mind.

"Wait, Seth," he said, taking his hand again. "Wait," he said softly. They'd danced around each other for long enough. Suppressing what had been growing from day one. Seth'd made a move. He wanted him to make one too. "You'll think about it," Seth said, turning around. This time he was close, right in front of him and the magnetic pull between them was there again.

"Think about what?" Dean asked. "How good I'd be." Seth let go of his hand and took a step back. He slowly walked over to one of the plush sofas and sat down on it, never taking his eyes off of Dean. He was aware of their surroundings again, aware of everything. The music in the club, the vibration of it bouncing off the walls, the energy in the air, the feeling that his heart would come out of his chest. He was sitting, waiting. "How good we'd be." Dean stood in front of him, looking past the glass. "Renee."

"You'll live without it. The loneliness, the wanting…" He moved closer still, the sound of Seth voice so hypnotic he had to be nearer. "The longing…you'll live without her. But if you think about this, and what's between us, you won't recognize any of those things again. They'll be nothing but a bad memory." He wanted him. He wanted them. And so did he.

He moved toward Seth, kneeling down and with his arms he boxed him in. Seth was pressed into the back of the sofa and ran his thumb over Dean‘s mouth. When their lips touched he leaned into him, feeling like he was in a dream that he'd had over and over. He was caught up in his embrace, his hands all over his back, his legs raised onto the back of his thighs. His tongue slid across his lightly at first and then he pulled on it, sucking it over and over.

He was drunk, he was high, he was intoxicated with him and he felt desire running through his veins. He felt Seth´s hands on his face, felt them in the back of his neck, and finally they rested atop his head and Seth guided his head downwards. Dean briefly kissed his stomach through his dress shirt and his head fell backwards, a sigh escaping his throat. He looked at his face, pink lights moving over it. "Dean."

Seth called his name as he briefly rested on his thighs while looking at him. Dean moved his hand over Seth’s legs and started to unbuckle the belt of his suit pants. Once the belt was gone and the pants on the floor Dean‘s fingers gently stroked his cock through his briefs. Seth thighs shook when he slid his briefs down and he pulled his hips toward him. He lowered his head, raising his leg over his shoulder and tasted him. "I want you."

Dean uttered the words between slowly sucking the head of Seth cock while his fingers played with Seth heavy balls. Seth cried out at the sensation of Dean‘s slow torture.

Once he was done playing with Seth balls he started to suck the precum leaking head of Seth cock again. Only this time he was sucking him like he wanted to suck the dear life out of him. Seth moaning was getting louder with every suck of Dean‘s sinful mouth. No one ever made him feel the way Dean was doing him now. As he realized one of Dean‘s fingers slowly finding its way to his butt crack, he couldn‘t stop his body from writhing and as Dean‘s finger began to tenderly stroke his opening Seth screamed while staring right into Dean‘s blue eyes filled with pure passion and lust. Seth started to shake as a smug grin appeared on Dean’s face. Dean then took both of his legs over his shoulder and parted his cheeks as far as he could only to plunge in nose first and started to eat Seth out like a starving man. Between tongue fucking Seth he whispered it again. "I want you."

Dean could feel Seth nails move over his scalp, feel his thighs shake as he started to reach his peak. He could feel his own hardness, the blood rushing between his legs. Seth taste, his smell, his kiss, his pleasure. He wanted it all. His love, his affection, his attention and his heart. He wanted that too. The music blared, and around them the night was becoming even livelier than before. The smoke descended again, streams of light slashed over them and with his mouth open, the strangled sound of release finally left his lips.

* * *

Seth wasn't there. His hotel suite was silent when Dean let himself in, his heart madly ponding in his chest.

_You'll think about it._

He walked to the bedroom going over the image of him in his mind. Seth in that sexy suit, his taste on his tongue and even though he'd downed two more tumblers of whiskey when he got back to his table, his taste was still faintly there. Renee said she'd gone outside for a smoke, but he only halfheartedly listened to her for the rest of the night. He couldn't touch her. Not anymore. The only image he could see was of Seth. After he'd come, Seth kissed him hard, drew him in only to leave him to rejoin the party. Just a taste. He'd only had a taste. But after that he'd wanted more. He sat on the bed waiting, inhaling the lingering aroma of his aftershave, balling his hands into fists beside him, wanting him. So badly.

He was here.

Seth knew it just as he walked through the door. There'd been something in the last few weeks that had made him so tuned in to him that he could sense him whenever he was near. It was magnetic, electric, a current so strong it sometimes scared him. But tonight, even when he saw he was with another woman, he wasn't afraid anymore. There was something different on Dean‘s face, in his eyes. The mutual thirst that they shared for each other was about to swallow them both up whole if he didn't do something. As Seth walked to his bedroom he paused at the door, feeling his cock throbbing madly as the vision of Dean’s head between his cheeks, tongue fucking him earlier flashed through his mind. His lips parted, throat dry, he licked them.

Dean was on his bed, seated and still. Seth wondered how long he'd been there waiting for him. After he left him in the VIP room he wondered with a hint of fear if he'd end up going home with Renee later on. But something told him that he wouldn't, couldn't. Not anymore. They'd stepped over into new territory, new ground, and there was no going back.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked. His voice was raspy and low and he got up slowly from the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

Like earlier, Seth felt his pulse racing, felt his heartbeat quicken the closer he got to him. Seth could feel his cock harden. Anticipation of him began to overwhelm him. He breathed in heavily as Dean’s lips touched the side of his face, slid to his neck and collarbone. Seth cock was hard as a rock as Dean’s big hands travelled down his butt and pulled him toward him. He could feel Dean’s hardness, feel his desire pushing past all pretenses that were no longer necessary between them. Before, Seth made the first move. Now, he was the instigator.

"How long were you prepared to wait?" he asked, breathily, feeling Dean‘s hands at his zipper. Hands he'd seen fighting grown men were now the gentlest he'd ever felt.

His suit pants dropped to the floor. "As long as I had to," Dean murmured, claiming his mouth. While he feasted on it, while Seth mouth opened underneath his, he felt himself open, felt him unfolding with him. Together. He felt passion building, their tongues touching. He nibbled and sucked, tasted Seth mouth so gently, forcefully, taking his time, and then rushing like he wanted to consume him. He put a gentle hand on his chest, a small distance between them, and he allowed him to catch his breath.

Seth saw him take a step back and he looked at him. He saw Dean‘s jaw tense as he shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. As his pants and underwear dropped to the ground, Seth let his briefs fall beside them. They both stepped out of their socks, and then the last physical barrier between them was gone. Their mouth crashed together again in a passionate kiss. There was a rush of movement to touch, to kiss to suck and lick. Dean teased his nipples, twisting them between his fingers. He made Seth moan at the places that he kissed and caressed. Seth pressed his mouth to his chest hearing the ragged and breathy reactions to him, feeling him quiver beneath Seth tongue. There was no smoke here, no loud music, no rotating hues of light, but inside them both a crescendo was building steadily. Underneath him on the bed, Seth raised his knees as Dean lay between them. Balanced on one forearm, he felt him move his hand between them, slowly preparing him, while his lubed fingers played with his entrance. Seth let out a loud moan as Dean positioned himself near his opening, teasing him for a bit. With a smooth stroke he entered him. The snug fit of him inside Seth stunned them both to stillness momentarily.

Slowly, so slowly, he moved within Seth and he could feel his teeth sinking into his neck. He felt so good, so achingly good, but Seth wanted more of him, he wanted more. Dean was holding back. He could feel it. Dean was holding back and Seth didn't know why. But he wanted it all. Seth cupped Dean‘s cheeks, kissed him hard and pushed his hips toward him. He squeezed him tightly within his walls drawing him in. "Fuck me, Dean," he said softly against his mouth. "Fuck me." Dean let go. And drank him in. Every drop he took in. With each stroke, each heavy thrust Dean was filled. Their thirst, the drought they'd both had was now being drenched. The force with which he took Seth was blinding. Seth was drunk. He was high, intoxicated. With him. "Yes, Dean, yes."

"You're mine," he said hoarsely, as he pulled Seth knees higher. "You're mine," he repeated.

"I'm yours," Seth promised, as his knees hit the mattress. The moan that followed resonated between them as did his groan that joined it. Seth caught his bottom lip, biting down hard as his penetration deepened. Dean put more strength behind his thrusts and Seth closed his eyes. He'd wanted this. For so long.

Seth began to float, his whole body shook, and with Dean desperately moving within him to find his release, Seth felt waves of pleasure billow over him. Mouths open, together. Seth orgasm was powerful, and when he finally stilled atop him, when the last of his seed had been spent, Seth knew neither of them would ever be lonely again. "I would have waited forever for you, Seth." He kissed him while Seth ran a hand over his head, trailed a finger along the edges of his ear. "So it's a good thing I decided to send you that drink then." Seth laughter rumbled in his throat and he laughed too. "Thank goodness you did. What were you doing in the club?"

"Just having a night out with our workmates." He shrugged. "I never guessed you'd be there…with a date no less." "Now's not the time to be jealous after the way you were dancing with that girl tonight. Which you did on purpose."

"I didn't," he said. "Okay I did."

"You know you did."

"And?"

"And…I was jealous." It made Seth smile. Dean buried his face in the side of his neck, kissing him there, soothing the spot that he'd bit into earlier. "I don't want to see you with another woman, Seth."

"I don't want to see you with another woman, Dean. Any woman. In fact, two weeks is all I need."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes," he said kissing him again. "Two weeks of this, of the two of us being together and you won't want anyone else. Ever again."

"That's where you're wrong," he said.

"Oh is that a challenge, Dean?"

"It's not," he replied, his voice serious. "I don't need that long. I don't. I'm already yours."


	2. Early mornings shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth decided to make Dean feel good...

**The next morning**

Seth slowly awakened, feeling languid, and was cuddled to Dean's back with his arms wrapped around his midsection. He smiled as he recalled last night, he sighed as he squeezed Dean tighter. Last night had been perfection, no more pretending, no more other women for them, no more other men for them as they finally were in the right place and right time together. Seth stroked his fingertips along Dean‘s skin, basking in the fact that he now got to touch him in this soft and intimate way. Not to mention the sex. They had made love numerous times, it seemed Dean had a perpetual hard-on for him, just like he was always hard for him. His pucker was a little sore though for two simple reasons; one, he hadn't had sex for a couple of month, and secondly Dean's cock was not average sized like the other men he had been with. Dean was thick and long, making him mildly curious about something as he gently picked up Dean's limp hand; he was still dead to the world catching some much needed shut-eye. Seth held his palm up for him to look at, trying to see if his ring finger was longer than the index. Seth was curious to know if that old saying was true, he couldn't tell, not with him asleep, and would have to remember to ask when he was awake.

Seth let him have some rest even though he wanted to steal some kisses, lots and lots of kisses because that was another thing Dean was amazing at. The sex was phenomenal but so was his kissing. He couldn't remember the last guy who had kissed him that thoroughly, and left him panting for more with one simple kiss. Dean had the softest lips imaginable, making Seth want to tenderly suck at them and Dean‘s tongue was a wet velvet treasure against his and his mouth was a warm cavern that tasted like heaven on earth. Seth pouted as he leaned over, seeing Dean was still asleep, because thinking about his kisses made him want them really badly. But nope, he was out cold and Seth felt a definite egotistical smile grace his face knowing he was the reason Dean was so tired.

Hands to yourself, Seth, let the poor man get some sleep, you have the rest of your life to have his amazing kisses, make love, and be together. So Seth reluctantly stopped touching him, trying to be good when Dean’s cell rang. Seth chuckled softly as Dean stirred a little with annoyance. It rang again and again, he cursed it as his one arm reached over to the nightstand, and his hand patted around looking for the atrocious thing.

"To the left Dean," he offered.

"Thanks," he mumbled as his hand immediately went to the left and found the thing. Seth grinned behind Dean‘s back as he cuddled closer to him, crushing his bare chest against Dean’s back as he answered it and put it to his ear. "H'lo," he grumbled as he yawned. Well, he was awake and judging by his annoyed tone as he spoke it was Roman's fault, and Seth could touch and kiss all he wanted now. So he let his hand slip down his belly, going for his cock that was resting on his thigh.

"Rom-AN," Seth smiled as he wrapped a hand around his amazing cock. Dean moved the phone from his ear, covering the bottom of it. "Stop it," he whispered as he tried to glare at Seth, before putting the phone back to his ear. Seth snorted, not happening. He was a good boyfriend, leaving Dean alone to sleep, but he was awake now so he was fair game, and Seth blatantly ignored his request as he gently stroked him slowly feeling him stir to life. Dean lowered his free hand not holding the phone as he spoke to Roman, controlling his tone, and tried to free himself from Seth grip. Seth licked his tongue up his spine earning him a shiver. Seth slowly let go of him as he got to his knees, pushing on Dean‘s shoulder forcing him to lay on his back.

Dean‘s eyes watched him as he was listening to whatever Roman was saying. "Shit man, what’s their beef? I thought that could wait until Monday.“ Dean sighed not being ready to leave Seth after their mind blowing night together. „Can you find an excuse for me until I get there, Roman?" Dean asked quietly. Seth stole a kiss when Dean went back to listening, before dragging his tongue down his chin, sucking at his neck, and proceeded down his torso. Seth detoured from his southward descent twice to lavish attention to his nipples that were hard. Dean sighed as Seth tongued them, he pushed his legs a part to sit between them. His fingers massaged Dean‘s strong thighs that were corded with muscle. Seth eyed him as he nibbled his naval before swirling his tongue circling his belly button before dipping the tip of his tongue inward. Dean squirmed and Seth loved how he affected him.

"I have to go, Roman," he sounded out of breath.

Seth focused on licking a trail down his lovely treasure trail that was arrowing towards the very erect organ he wanted to suck on with every fiber of his being. Seth leaned back from his beautiful muscular body, just eyeing him like a starving man. Last night he had sucked each part of this wonderful body, just as Dean did the same to him.

Seth looked up into his eyes, seeing the gentle pleading with him not to do as he was going to while he was on the phone, seemingly Roman was requesting his assistance because he said he'd be there as soon as he could. And Seth scowled when he said ten minutes. He was not going to be done with him in ten minutes.

"Dean, you should tell him a half hour….better yet, a hour." he whispered as they wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for the time being. Seth lowered his head to Dean’s cock licking his tip playfully. Dean jumped, and Seth kneaded his thigh muscles.

"Roman, I have to go," he repeated before he hung up, putting his phone down on the nightstand once more. He reached down but Seth shoved his hands away afraid he was going to try to stop him, as he wrapped a hand around the base of him. "Seth," he sighed his name softly as he wrapped his tongue around as much of him as he could. His tongue was only so big and Dean was thick and long. Seth sighed as he opened his mouth inserted his tip and sucked gently at first before caving his cheeks in and sucked hard. "God, Seth." he moaned as he gave himself over to Seth pleasuring him. Seth smiled around his cock, knowing how much Dean liked giving pleasure. He was looking down at Seth lustfully and he felt a warmth spreading through his belly, as he released his cock to rub his cheek against him, allowing himself a breather. Seth lifted his head up to peer up at him. "I'm going to make you feel good, Dean."

"Seth, I have to go, let me..." He smiled, ignoring him, as he immediately settled on his cock again. Dean made love to him again and again, cherishing him like a fine piece of china and it was amazing. But it was his turn to make love to him this time, treat him as the treasure that he was to him. Seth took as much of his length into his mouth that he could and the rest he ran his hand across. Dean moaned as Seth sucked, licked, and stroked his cock. Up and down, trailing his tongue across the bulging veins, sucking his tip and tickling his balls had Dean panting, moaning, and his hips jerking up. Seth firmly pushed them down with a heavy hand on his lower belly, sucking on him harder and harder at his silent request, realizing he enjoyed it hard and rough. Right now Dean was still so shy asking for what he wanted, that Seth had to take unspoken cues from his body, god Dean was so cute.

Seth took him deep into his mouth, as much as he could, before ascending upward but dragging his teeth along the tender flesh of Dean’s cock, hard enough for him to feel it but not hard enough to hurt him. Seth didn't want to hurt this beautiful boyfriend as he was going to give him so much pleasure in the future. His ever quiet and soft spoken Dean made a ragged cry, Seth eyes lifted worried that he had hurt him by using his teeth on him. Seth was near tears at the very thought of causing him any type of pain. But he wasn't in pain Seth realized, as his own cock felt on fire in that realization. Dean was crying out in pleasure and he moaned around his cock as he repeated the action again and again to hear him repeat that hoarse and ragged cry. Seth felt Dean‘s cock start to throb as he slowly lifted his mouth from his beautiful straining organ. Seth licked his tongue against Dean‘s tip swiping at the pre-cum moistening his tip.

"Mmm, salty." he teased as he looked up in Dean's face, crawling up his body. Seth grabbed Dean‘s cock, positioning him just right before impaling himself on him. Dean’s hands immediately went to his hips, as he moaned sharply, and Seth snapped his eyes shut as he was stuck in between pleasure and pain. Dean was stretching him so wide, filled him so deeply that impaling him in him had been daring on Seth part. He was ready for him but Dean was no small man. Seth trembled and shook as he sat on him trying to creep away from the edge of pain.

"You alright?" Dean’s words were taut and his eyes opened, realizing Dean‘s whole body was stiff with tension. His hands bit into Seth hips, bruising in their intensity, and Dean was shaking barely suppressing the need to move inside him. Seth nodded. "I need a minute," he struggled to get the words out as he felt his body adjusting and his inner walls clenched Dean‘s thick cock inside him. Seth rotated his hips, making sure and he moaned as it felt amazing. Dean took that as a cue that he was ready, because he rolled them over. "No, Dean I want…oh, god." Seth protest died immediately as Dean pinned his hands to the bed and was fucking him hard. Seth lifted up to meet his downward thrusts and Dean pulled almost all the way out of him before he slammed back in. His thrusts were hard and demanding, stripping away any cognitive thought of expressing Seth desire to ride him.

He dropped his head, catching a nipple in between his lips as he continued to fuck Seth. He bit down and he let go of Seth‘s hands to cup his hips. Seth groaned as he wrapped his arms around Dean‘s torso leaning up into him, biting his shoulder, trying to get as close to him as possible. Seth clawed his lower back before grabbing handfuls of his perfect ass. Dean moaned as he released Seth nipple from his mouth and Seth reluctantly stopped biting his shoulder, seeing the half-moon shape from his teeth, and Dean took his mouth with his as their moans mixed together. His thrusts were deep and hard, driving into Seth harder and harder, so much so that his headboard banged against the wall. Seth prayed to god that they didn't have a neighbor who could hear them. That would be embarrassing. Seth threw his pillows off the bed when they kept falling on him. They were wildly fucking now. Dean threw his head back as he moaned Seth name, Seth could feel how close he was, and he was nearly there himself. Dean‘s cock hit the right spots, as he slid a hand between them and touched Seth cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Seth saw double as he came immediately. Dean’s name was torn from his throat as Seth dug his nails into Dean‘s lower back, his heels planted firmly on his mattress pushing Seth lower body up into Dean’s thrusts silently begging to be so connected to him that no one would know who was who if they saw them right now. Seth orgasm rocketed through his in endless explosions starting from where he was connected with Dean coursing through his entire body. Seth shook and trembled as his hips urged up seeking more. Dean fisted a hand in his hair, and Seth didn't feel the pain as it tugged while Dean’s hips pounded against his. Dean‘s thrusts were frenzied, his mouth open, eyes squeezed shut and Seth just watched him as he came inside him. Dean's rough moan of his name was sexy as sin, the way euphoria crossed his face was damned satisfying, and he shook as his orgasm washed across him. When Seth last tremor faded he fell limply to his bed, feeling amazing, Seth felt Dean still stiff above him until his own orgasm faded and he fell limply on top of him. Seth made a soft little 'oaf' because Dean was heavy but he didn't care. Seth wrapped his arms and legs around him, keeping him close to him.

After a while Dean slowly withdrew from within him, rolling onto his side and still breathing a little ragged. He smiled at Seth as he drew lazy shapes with his fingers against Seth sweaty skin. Seth smiled back at him as he lifted up giving him a tender open mouth kiss letting his tongue play with his for a moment before leaning back. "Good morning, Dean."

"Good morning, Seth." Dean leaned up, nuzzling his nose against Seth neck before pressing a sweet kiss to his pulse that was still racing from their recent extracurricular activity they just took part in. "I have a meeting with Vince and Hunter, Roman called and if I'm too late, with our luck, we will end on different brands again. Not going to happen, now that i finally have you." he whispered, which made Seth smile. Just like Seth, Dean wasn't ready to share him with anyone. "You think Roman knows?“ Seth asked curious. „I doubt he will tell both Vince or Hunter since he has been hoping we'd fall in bed for a while now. I think he had a bet going with Finn," Dean admitted with a laugh. Seth scowled. "Seth, it's only a secret of when we got together, our friends are perceptive annoyances and know how we feel about each other. You haven't exactly hid your feelings with the way you look at me," he teased, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, it's okay, I like seeing you give me heart eyes."

"Heart eyes?" Seth demanded, his scowl deepening. Dean kissed him happily. "Finn said you give me heart eyes and whenever I walked into the room and you'd follow me around like a puppy. And Roman says that we engage in eye sex and that you liked to invade my personal space," he teased his fingers across his nape.

"You're making this up."

"Nope, not making it up, since that's what they told me."

"Where was I?" he demanded.

Dean smiled. "Not important, but don't worry, Seth, I envisioned peeling your suit off with my teeth," he admitted, trying to calm his ruffled feathers. He still looked annoyed that their friends seemed to have known about his feelings before he did. Dean snickered, it was only oblivious to him as he had known about his feelings for him, he just hadn't known if he would do anything about them. But now they were finally together and all the wasted time was behind them.

He sighed as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "I have to get going."

"So coffee date later?." Seth asked taking Dean‘s naked body in for a minute.

Dean smiled at him, which always had the ability to make his heart flutter. "Alright, princess." His eyes grew soft as he eyed Seth with his wild sex hair, then leaned over and kissed it. He muttered something before lifting his head and kissed Seth sweetly, before getting to his feet. "I'm taking a shower, would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to but if we share a shower we know what will happen and you are already running late this morning."

"Okay, since you can't keep your hands to yourself and wash my back while I wash yours, I'm going to head into the shower."

Seth glared at his sexy naked ass as he eyed him from his bed as he padded towards his bathroom. "Excuse me?" He turned to look back at him, shooting him the world's smuggest smirk that Seth wanted to punch off of him. "I'm just saying, I can handle just a shower with you but if you can't keep your hands to yourself you're right, then we shouldn't take a shower together. I'll be back in five minutes." he turned and walked to the bathroom.

Seth slid from the bed. "Oh, it's on now baby," he said to himself, rising to the challenge. Seth smiled as he ran to the bathroom where Dean had just started running the water. Seth had a feeling this was going to be a very good morning, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up...the morning after...if you like ;-)


End file.
